TAYUYA: The Owner's Guide & Maintenance Manual
by ZGMF-X9999GenesisOmega
Summary: Want your own flute playing, foul mouthed kunoichi? Then, the TAYUYA unit is perfect for you!UPDATED


**CONGRATULATIONS!**

You are the proud owner of the TAYUYA unit!To master the full potential of your foul mouthed kick ass girl, read the following instructions on the manual guide.

Technical Specifications:

Name: Tayuya (the foul mouthed woman)

Age: 13 to 14 (approximately NARUTO unit's age)

Place of Manufacture: Hidden Sound Village

Height: classified

Weight: classified

**Your TAYUYA unit comes with a following:**

One Sound Four uniform

One battle flute

One set of Dokis

One Cursed Seal

Be extremely careful when handling this dangerous unit.

**Removal:**

Your TAYUYA unit would constantly swear at you for being bought. Have a SABAKU NO TEMARI just in case the TAYUYA unit refuses to come out of the crate.

**Programming:**

Your TAYUYA unit comes in handy in many ways:

Ninja: As an effective fighter, the TAYUYA unit is capable of kicking anyone's asses. Just hire the said unit, and watch as the cash rolls in.

Symphony Orchestra Flute Player: The TAYUYA unit is also an effective flute player. Should an orchestra run out of flute players, this unit is perfect for you!

Bodyguard: Since the said unit is a part of the SOUND FOUR/FIVE Deluxe Pack, the TAYUYA unit is perfect for bodyguard duties, as long as the JIROUBOU, SAKON and UKON, and KIDOUMARU units are also with the TAYUYA unit.

Money Collector: Since the TAYUYA unit has the tendency to swear a lot, why not set up a swear jar, and get the said unit to deposit money every time the said unit swears.

Girlfriend: Need to have a good girlfriend? Need a better girlfriend? No worries, the TAYUYA unit would be perfect for any guy who's desperate.

Fox tamer: Heard of snake charmer, but a fox tamer? The TAYUYA unit is a better unit to tame any fox that is within the vicinity. A recommendation of this said unit would be highly regarded if you have a NARUTO unit. (this mode isn't found in the TAYUYA unit. For the said mode, call 1-800-ZAFT-4-EVA, or go to the website www.zodiacalliancefreedomtreaty.pl/allies/hiddencontinent/otonokuni/soundfive

**Your TAYUYA unit comes ****in following modes:**

Foulmouth (default)

Smart

Curse Seal Level One (locked)

Curse Seal Level Two (locked)

Foulmouth mode is the default mode that the said unit is normally in. If you can't stand foulmouthed units, we suggest that this is not a great unit to buy!

Smart mode is triggered when the TAYUYA unit engages in a fight with an opponent, most notably the SHIKAMARU NARA unit.

When the TAYUYA unit is in Cursed Seal Level One/Level Two, be extremely careful. As the TAYUYA unit in those modes can cause havoc the same level as the SHINN ASUKA unit in SEED mode.

**Relations to Primary Units:**

SOUND FOUR/FIVE Deluxe Pack: The SOUND FOUR/FIVE Deluxe Pack comes in with the package of the JIROUBOU, SAKON and UKON, and KIDOUMARU units. A bonus unit of the KIMIMARO unit is also in handy for any purposes.

OROCHIMARU: The OROCHIMARU unit is the TAYUYA unit's superior. The said unit would respect the superior unit's wishes, ranging from Hokage-killing business, to Uchiha hunting trips. An option of Uzumaki-Namikaze hunting trips would also be fine, however. The optional mode isn't installed. Ask StrikeFreedom4YzakJoule for details.

**Secondary Unit Relations:**

SHIKAMARU NARA: This lazy nin would be a better opponent for the TAYUYA unit to be its punching bag.

SABAKU NO TEMARI: If you have a TAYUYA unit, keep away from the SABAKU NO TEMARI unit, as the said unit can kill your foul mouthed unit.

KABUTO YAKUSHI: The medic unit would serve as the TAYUYA unit's medical guy. If your TAYUYA unit ever gets injured, call the KABUTO YAKUSHI unit to fix her up.

**Optional Unit Relations:**

NARUTO UZUMAKI: The NARUTO UZUMAKI unit needs a fighter woman that can straighten the said unit up.

KIN TSUCHI: This bell loving kunoichi would be a good companion with the flute playing unit. Just supervise the interaction, and all will be fine.

Cleaning:

Your TAYUYA unit must be cleaned twice daily. No dry cleaning. Especially NO FORCE WASHING if you value your life.

Energy:

Your TAYUYA unit must be fed three square meals a day, as well as giving the said unit a dose of exercise. This kunoichi is unlike any KONOHA KUNOICHI Deluxe Pack Units, because the flute loving unit doesn't go on a diet.

FAQ's:

Q: My TAYUYA unit is constantly swearing, and I have little kids with me.

A: The TAYUYA unit is not suitable for children under the age of 10

Q: Hey! I received a TAYUYA unit, but she has shorter hair, wears a mini skirt, and is wearing a red uniform. On top of that, she acts like a friggin' fangirl!

A: Wait a minute. Did you by chance mistake the TAYUYA unit for a LUNAMARIA HAWKE unit from the Gundam Seed Destiny Department? Well, that's your problem.

Q: I have a TAYUYA unit, and a NARUTO UZUMAKI unit. I want them to have a serious relationship, but there was a HINATA HYUUGA unit pursuing them. I need to keep the Byakugan freak away, or my flute loving unit is toast. How do I do that?

A: Simple. Get the JIROUBOU, SAKON and UKON, and KIDOUMARU units to guard its pottymouthed comrade.

Troubleshooting:

Problem: My TAYUYA unit had eyes that are distorted.

Answer: Uh oh. We must have made a mistake when we accidentally placed the SEED Mode data into the TAYUYA unit. Ship it back immediately, unless you're dead already.

Unfortunately, the TAYUYA unit doesn't have a long life expectancy. However, should you want a legacy in a form of a set of loudmouthed, foulmouthed brats, just pair up the TAYUYA unit with a NARUTO UZUMAKI unit. But in order for that interaction to work, you must:

- install the Fox Tamer Mode data

- avoid purchasing the KONOHA KUNOICHI Deluxe Pack

Follow these instructions, and it would work. I mean it.


End file.
